Are you like suppose to be my Dad?
by blackstardragon2
Summary: After agreeing to produce a heir or heiress for a welthly man's son, Haruhi gets the wrong sperm and is pregnent with the child of one of the club's hosts! Too ashamed of this she descides not to tell them even after haveing triplets. 14 years later Haruhi is forced to attend her Highschool Reunion! Can she hide her kids any longer? And who is thier father?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ **

**Ok this is my second host club story so don't go all Medusa on me just because of a few spelling mistakes or a bit OCCness. **

**Oh and just so you know this was supposed to be a messed up fic so I'm am not bothering to fix any mistakes. This is just a way to cool down and let out some stem. **

**But if by chance you ACCYULY like this story then please don't hesitate to PM me and you can be my co-author in this because I'm not so sure how far this will go.**

**I do not own OHSHC.**

"MOM!"

"MOM"

2 little voices screamed out and Haruhi looked up from her newspaper.

The owners of the voices were surrounding a third voice and Haruhi knew this can't be good.

"MOM ROME STOLE MY LAPTOP!" the second 14 year old yelled.

"Mother, Rome has seamed to taken my headphones." The last 14 year old calmly told Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed and got up off the table with one thought…these were her children. How you may ask her well…long story.

_Flashback_

_22 year old Haruhi sat at her apartment desk going through a stack of bills. She was about to graduate collage but with things so tight with her father dieing, she had dropped out. _

_Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Haruhi got up to answer it but dreaded to do so with fear of who it may be. She prayed it wasn't her but sadly her prayers were not herd._

_The second the door opened a short plump woman's face glared up at her. The woman who Haruhi feared and also her landlady._

"_Ms. Fujioka, you have been living under this roof for quite some time now and you haven't payed the rent! If this rent is not payed soon then I will not hesitate to kick you out!" the women barked at her and Haruhi sighed._

"_I'm sorry but I have been doing my best!"_

"_Well you have 45,000 yen do by the end of this week or you and your things are out of here understood?"_

"_Yes mam"_

"_Thank you now good day to you and see to it that you are not late with that rent!" She barked one more time before walking away with the look of triumph on her face._

_Haruhi sighed and looked up at the clock. It was time for work. She changed in to her dirty café uniform and picked up her worn out cloth purse. Haruhi dug deep in to the pockets and finally pulled out a small blue pouch holding all her money._

_She quickly counted each bill down to the last coin and ended up with 9,000 yen. How was she going to make enough by the end of the week?_

_Pushing those thoughts aside, Haruhi put the pouch back in her bag and left out the door. _

_She walked for about 30 minutes and walked through the doors of the tiny café. _

"_Haruhi you are 12 minutes late!" Her boss Mr. Pacer almost yelled at her. _

"_I'm sorry but I was held up by my landlady." _

"_Well make sure it doesn't happen again or you won't be coming here as an employee anymore!" Mr. Pacer told her with a firm glare._

"_Yes sir" she replied putting on a small apron and running behind the counter. She spent the day deliver coffee or tea to various customers until finally she was done for the day and was about to head out the door when…._

"_Haruhi can you come here for a moment?" her boss called out and she nodded approaching him. She hoped it wasn't to yell at her for being late today but that wasn't it because her boss had a big smile on his face. _

"_Haruhi, today a very special guest has come in to the café have you noticed?"_

_Haruhi thought back on the day and she did notice a few people in very fancy cloths talking to their manager while giving her occasional glances. _

_"yes, why?"_

"_Well these people are from a very rich company and they are in desperate need of an heir or heiress!"_

"_Uh….."_

"_They have been looking everywhere and they just can't find a wife for their son so they have moved to other classes and I have reckoned you!_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I KNEW YOU WOULD BE THRILLED! HERE IS THEIR NUMBER! SO CALL THEM AND SAY YOU'LL DO IT!" his boss yelled very excitedly and pushed her out of the café._

_Haruhi let that sink in a moment and…_

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_

_Haruhi walked home and the whole time she thought about her offer. _

_There was no way in hell was she 'mothering' and 'raising' a child only to have him or her being yanked away at the age 18 so the poor thing can look after the company. _

_But then again, Mr. Pacer did say that she will be supported by the family for the kid but Haruhi shook those thoughts from her head. Here was no way she could do that to a child. She didn't even know who the father would be! But what if-_

_Her thoughts were ruined by fist connecting to her back._

"_Hey you hand over that purse or we'll have to get ruff!"_

_Haruhi screamed in pain and saw a thug dressed in black holding a gun to her head._

"_But-But- it has all my money!" She tried defending herself but to no mercy the thug kicked her in the neck and punched her in the cheek. He snatched away her purse and dug through it. He found the blue pouch and looked at. When, he saw the money he put it in pocket and threw the empty bag on top of the barely conscious Haruhi. He then left._

_A few minutes passed and Haruhi finally managed to pull her off the floor. She found her apartment and struggled inside to collapse on her bed. Not bothering to change, she tried drifting t sleep but the pain was too much so she limped to the bathroom in attempts to treat her cuts and bruises but a small piece of paper fell out of her pocket. _

_Haruhi picked it up and saw that it was the phone number that her boss had given her. _

_Haruhi had enough. She knew that her life needed a change and this number could do it. So she DID do it._

_She picked up her old flip phone and dialed the number showed._

"_Hello?" a raspy voice on the other end answers and Haruhi sighs. Here she goes._

"_Um…..yes this is Haruhi Fujioka"_

"_Ah, yes Haruhi. The woman my boss needs! Do you agree to the terms?"_

"_Yes I do"_

"_Well then give us your address and we will come pick you up tomorrow to get the sperm"_

"_Sperm?"_

"_Well how did you think to mother this child" The voice answered and Haruhi decided this was better._

"_Ok then I will be ready"_

"_Good"_

"_Wait who is the father-"Before Haruhi could finish the other line hung up._

_The next day_

_Haruhi sighed as she put on her best outfit, which consisted of a small white dress shirt with black pants. It wasn't much but it was all she had._

_HONK HONK_

_Looks like they were here. _

_Haruhi grabbed her empty purse and walked out see a long black limo with a tall man in uniform hold it open for her._

"_Thanks" she muttered walking in the coal black seats, knowing that this will change her life forever._

_A few hours later_

_The car pulled up at a very large mansion and Haruhi's eyes widened. _

_A maid rushed up to her and pulled her away. She was shoved in to a door and suddenly ended up in an office. A tall man approached her and told her to sit down and a chair in front of his desk._

"_Hello, Ms. Fujioka, I'm Robert Hudson, the assistant president to the company and I would like you to sigh this contract in agreement to our terms." The man said with a fake smile and Haruhi nodded and wrote her name on the line._

"_Um…will you tell me whose baby I will be carrying?" Haruhi asked and the man smirked._

"_You will be mothering the child of Lewis Chris Teal, the son of the largest catering and kitchen supplies company in the world" The man replied and Haruhi nodded, having no idea who the hell this guy was talking about. _

_A few months after Haruhi was given the sperm_

_Haruhi sat in her newly modeled kitchen sipping tea when there was a loud knock on the door. She was quite surprised to see Mr. Hudson at the door with a piece of paper and worried expression._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

"_We have just gotten your latest ultra sound pic and we have some bad news?"_

"_Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked alarmed but Mr. Hudson shook his head._

"_No I'm afraid that they are triplets Mr. Teal is not the father"_

"_WHAT!?" Haruhi's eyes were wide as the moon._

"_It seems as there was a mix up with the sperm and you were given the wrong one"_

"_Do they have any idea who the father is?!"_

"_Well the doctors have narrowed the list down to possible candidates. 6 of them to be exact!"_

"_Give me the list!" Haruhi almost shouted and Mr. Hudson this was written on the list:_

_Tamaki Souh_

_Kyoya Otori_

_Hikaru Hitiichan_

_Karou Hitiichan_

_Minskuni Haninozuka_

_Takashti Morinozuka_

_Haruhi passed out after reading the list._

_End of flash back_

Haruhi look at her kids.

After finding out she was pregnant with triplets of one of her old friends she had enough. She called off the deal with Lewis's family and they were nice enough to support her trough the pergnancy.

A DNA scan was done and the children's real father was written on an envelope. Haruhi didn't want to cause any confusion or trouble so she told Lewis's family to not contact her old friend and the envelope was sealed away.

It has been 14 years and the envelope has never been opened. Haruhi was going to burn it but decided that her kids may someday want to know the truth. So she kept it but vowed to never open it herself or let anyone else but her kids do it.

Speaking of her kids here they were.

The first one yelling about her laptop was Rita. She was a technical genius and all she did all day was play on her laptop. She had short brown hair like Haruhi's and had green eyes. She always wore green gym shirt and matching short with green headphones.

The second one yelling about her headphones was Rachel. She loved music and although all three triplets could sing or dance, Rachel was the best. Like Rita she had short brown hair but she had light blue eyes and her gym shirt and gym shorts were blue. She wore blue headphones.

The last one that the other two were yelling about was Rome. She loved anything that involved blood or fighting and because of that she begged her mother to let her take Judo at the age of 4. She has been fighting since then and was the most mischievous triplet and enjoyed annoying her sisters. She wore a black gym shirt with black gym shorts. Her eyes were gray and her hair was brown and short like her sisters'. She wore black and silver headphones.

The family had somewhat a happy life. The triplets occasionally asked about their father but Haruhi always changed the subject. arn

And that how It remained until…..

"HIGHSCHOOL REUNION?!" Haruhi yelled looking at her mail.

**AN/**

**Ok I am finally done here so thank god and if you don't like then don't tell because I won't respond. Like I said, this was meant to be a piece of crap so I'm not doing anything about it and you just wasted your time telling me that.**

**So yheh….hope you enjoyed **

**Dragon Out**

_HeHhh nz1 ghjjjhhhjddSS sx xxxxxxxxm, qaSDGB_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/**

**Hello suckers! What's up? I am finally back with an update of…what did I name this story again? Oh well I hope you enjoy this and if you like it then please read my other stories too. Kay?**

**I do not own OHSHC.**

Haruhi's POV

I looked over at the letter. I read it over 5 times. I slapped myself, and then read it again.

'No…..no…this can't be' I tough to myself feeling hesitant. This is what the letter said.

_Dear Miss Foujioka, _

_Our records of Ouran Academy state that you have been one of our top honors graduate along with 100 others. We are holding our annual highschool reunion and it is now MANDOTRY to attend this year's party. Many of the clubs will be reforming for a one day only club meeting. The clubs participating will be The Tea Club, The Football Club, The Student Government, The Cooking Club, The Host Club, The Martial Arts Club, The Black Magic Club, The Pep Squad, The Music Club, The Technology Club and special guests from Lobelia Girls Academy, The Zuka Club. These clubs will reunite for a day and resume club activities. _

_Along with being required to attend, we also require all of your kids and a spouse to be present as well. _

_This party will be held 9:00AM on July 14. A ride will be sent to your home, at 8:30AM. Please bring your old uniform and make sure to dress your kids in Ouran uniforms. If you don't have any extra then we will be giving them out by the front gates._

_-Ouran Staff_

It was no use. I had to face the facts. I was going to meet my old club. My kids were going to meet my old club.

"Mom! I need you to drive me to Dance Practice!" Rachel ran in to the room.

"But honey, Dance Practice isn't until next Saturday!" I replied.

"They moved the date to the 14" Rachel rolled her eyes like I was stupid.

"Wait today is the 14?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Duh" Rachel rolled her eyes again I started panicking.

"Mom what wrong?" Rachel asked actually looking afraid for the first time in her life.

"Uh Sweetie…you can't go to Practice today…"

"Why not mom?"

"Ummm…..You and your sisters are going to meet some of my old friends from highschool" I told her and she slowly nodded.

"When are we going?"

"At 8:30"

"But mom that's like in 30 minutes" Rachel responded and I jumped up out of her seat. This is bad.

"OH CRAP! WAKE UP YOUR SISTER AND GET READY!" I yelled at her and ran in to my room.

After digging in what seemed like a thousand closets, I finally found a small dirty box. I blew off the dust and opened the lid to reveal the pale blueness of my old uniform. I slipped it on and was surprised to see that it still fit. After brushing my hair down (I kept the same short style), I pulled out three extra uniforms and made some minor adjustments so they would fit my daughters. I walked out carrying the uniform in arm, and saw Rita and Rachel arguing in the Kitchen.

"IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"NO I DID IT LAST TIME!"

"THERE WAS NO LAST TIME!"

"I MEAN YESTERDAY!"

"Girls calm down!" I raised my voice a bit and the pair looked at me.

"Hi mom" they said in usion.

"What is all the fighting about?" I asked.

"It's HER turn to wake up Rome!" Rachel almost yelled pointing and Rita who shook her head.

"No it is not!" Rita pointed back.

"Yes it is! I have the scars to prove it!" Rachel yelled back and Rita stuck out her toungh in defeat. She sulked up the stairs mumbling something about being too young to die.

After a while, a very frightened Rita was slammed against the walls of the stairs. She was followed by a half asleep Rome with dark circles and a demon look in her eyes.

Rome growled at me while snatching her uniform from my hand and slammed the bathroom door shut so hard, that a few pictures fell over. Rome was clearly NOT a morning person.

Rachel picked Rita off the floor and dragged her to bandage her wounds and change in to the uniform.

15 minutes later they returned wearing the pale blue suites and Rome clomped out of the bathroom looking the same besides her hair that was dripping wet from the shower.

"Sorry about your arm sis" Rome said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Gee thanks, now you just need to apologize for the other 19 injuries you inflicted this morning" Rita mumbled back and Rome figured, she was not forgiven just yet.

*BEEP BEEP*

I looked out the window to see a black stretched limo in the drive way. I walked out and my triplets fallowed me.

"Whoa we are going in a limo?" Rachel asked and Rome rolled her eyes.

"Nawwww we are going in a paper airplane!" Rome replied sarcastically and Rachel stuck her tongue out at her.

"Kids clam down" I told them and a tall driver hopped out and opened the door so we hopped in.

_**(Time skip)**_

Half an hour later we arrive at the gates of Ouran Academy. It's just how I rember it….aside from the giant angel fountain that was added.

"Woahhhhhhhhh" the triplets gasped in disbelief and I sorta smiled.

We stepped out and were instantly greeted by short babbling women that wrote our names down. A second after that, the kids took off to the activates. Awww man now I have to chase them down before Rome gets arrested.

I wander around for a little while until I see a boy crashing in to a table. I assume Rome went that way. I run to the loud commotion until I bump straight in to something…or _someone_.

I look up…..way up to meet up with a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry" the man said helping me up and his muscular hands put me back on my feet. He is almost a foot taller than me and blond hair flashes against the sun as his lip curve up in to a smile. He looks almost….._sexy._

"Hey….you look familiar….do I know you?" He asks and I stare at him for a minute. Something about his does look familiar.

"Uh…..maybe…" I whisper and he leads me to a table.

"Are you going to visit the host club?" He asks me and I smirk.

"I was PART of the host club" I answer and a confused expression takes on his face.

"Really? So was I! I was the Boy Lolita" he tells me before a look of realization crosses over his face and I freeze in my tracks. No…..this….can't be…and I called him sexy….

"Honey-Sempai!?" I suddenly yelled out and his face turns in to a huge smile.

"Haru-Chan!" He yells and glomps me in to one of the hugs he used to give when we were in high school.

Our moment of reunion was cut short when another boy went crashing against the table. An enraged Rome soon broke out from the crowd while being held back from her sisters.

"That will teach never to touch a girl there EVER again!" she yelled shaking her fist in the air.

Oh boy….

**Sorry to cut this chapter short but I have to go now. I hope you enjoyed it tough and please leave a review!**

**Dragon Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/**

**Yo, what's up?...Not that I care but oh well. Anyway since this is my most popular story yet, I am going to concentrate on it the most from now on! Now I got about 24 reviews total and it looks like people are enjoying it so I decided that I am going to throw a little fun in to this mix. **

**Anyway the point is that I am going to make this a little contest. I am going to tell you that like one of my reviewers predicted there will be some weird way that the triplets will have different fathers. I need to know who to pair Haruhi up with so as part of the contest will be that. Anyone wanting to take part in this contest should write a short chapter about that host being the father and send it to me trough document manger or PM. The prizes are below.**

**3****rd**** Place- Will get to chose Rita's father **

**2****nd**** Place- Will get to choose Rachel's father and will give me a request for a one-shot of story in OHSHC.**

**1****st**** Place- Will get to choose Rome's father and a snippet of their story will be posted and they will be given full credit for it. They will also get to choose Haruhi's lover and give me a multi-chapter story request.**

**Good Luck to anyone that chooses to enter.**

Oh boy…..

I take a deep breath and walk over to Rome.

"Rome, why did you do that?" I asked the triplet that was still fighting in her sisters' arms.

"That moran over there touched my butt!" She yelled back and I shook my head.

"Couldn't you just have slapped him or kicked him in the shins?" Rachel asked while struggling to keep a grip on Rome.

"NO MOM I COULDN'T!" Rome yelled again and Honey Sempai's ears caught that.

"Did she just say mom?" He asked me and I froze.

"Duh I just said Mom; I mean she IS my mom!" Rome told him and Honey stared at me.

"I didn't know you were married Haru-Chan!" he told me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm not married" I reply and Honey's eyes widen.

"Haruhi! I thought you were better than that!" Honey nearly yelled and I shook my head.

"At least tell me who the father is" he asks and I shake my head again.

"I don't know" I whisper and began to explain all that has happened. My kids and my old Sempai listen careful and by the time I'm done I am a little teary eyed.

"You mean there a chance that they might be mine?" Honey asks and I nod.

"How could you mom and you didn't even tell us the truth!" Rome yells at me as she breaks free from her sisters' grasp. She runs of and I try to chase her but Rita and Rachel hold me back. They don't look too friendly with me either.

"Let her go Mom, you are the last person she wants to talk to!" Rita snaps at me and Rachel nods.

"I'll get her" Honey volunteers and I sigh.

"She won't be easy" I tell him and he smiles.

"Don't worry Haru-Chan, I got it!"

"Ok then good luck"

Rome's POV

'_How could she? My own mother….I rember every time I asked about my dad, she just changed the subject. On father's day, we were the only children that showed up to school with our mom. And she didn't even tell us that we were born because of an accident!'_

My thoughts were interrupted my me bumping in to the giant angel fountain. I look up to see the crystal clear water fall gently on in to the glass pool. I dig in to my pockets and fish out a small silver coin.

'_I wish for a father I can count on and one that won't lie to me like mother has'_ I say in my head and throw the coin in. With a splash, it falls deep into the lagoon blue water.

"What did you wish for?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see the blond guy my mom was talking to.

"A dad" I reply and he smiles.

"Your mother is worried about you" he says and a frown forms on my face.

"Why do you care?"

"Well my name is Minskuni Haninozuka and your mother was a very good friend of mines and I care about her very much and I don't think what happened was her fault" the blond says in a beautiful sweet tone that I almost smile. It was true, that it wasn't my Mom's fault however I can't find myself to forgive her just yet.

"But I'm still mad!"

"Then why don't we take that anger out by playing in some of the games here?" He brightens his smile and I nod.

We wander around the field for a while and nothing catches my eye until the words MARTIAL ARTS CLUB is painted in big black letters.

I tug on the blond guy's jacket and he looks in the direction I am pointing at.

"You like to fight?" he asks and I nod before running in direction of the banner. He fallows me.

"I see a sigh up sheet for a contest and put my name on it. When the blond guy finally catches up to me, he asked what I did and I showed him the paper.

"Are you sure? My nephew is fighting in this contest and he is really good!"

"So what? I'm good too!"

"Uh I don't think you know what I mean. He is REALLY REALLY good"

"So am I!" I reply and take a Gig from the man handing them out. I run to change while the blond guy takes a seat in the audience.

My name is called and I get ready to face my first opponent.

"Now on the first exciting battle, an unknown fighter that has sighed up as Rome will be facing the legendary Keko Haninozuka otherwise known as son of Yaschicka Haninozuka!" the announcer calls and I realize what the blond guy ment.

I walk up onstage to see a very big boy with light brown hair and piercing eyes, smirking at me.

"You are nuts if you think you can beat me!" He say and I role my eyes.

The bell rings and he charges at me with full speed. A fist flys to my stomach and I quickly raise my hand to stop the blow. This seems to surprise Keko quite a bit as I take the brief moment he froze to grab his hand and flip him over Judo-style.

He lands hard on his back before pulling my led and tripping me in the process. He aims a punch at my face and succeeds to trickle blood from my lip to my chin.

"What's wrong? Gonna go home crying to your daddy?" he teases me and my gray eyes darken.

"What….did…you….say?" I growl and he smirks.

"You heard me little girl!" he replies and I snap. My leg shoots up and lands a kick over this pretty boy's face and then my arms move in to a series of punches.

"Take…that…back!" I yell in anger every time my fist connects with his face.

"Make me!" he says and I had it. I Judo flip him again but this time he lands off the ring.

"That's a ring-out!" a very shocked announcer screams and I wipe the blood from my lip only to find that it has dried.

The blond guy runs over to me with his eyes wide.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asks and I shrug.

"I took Judo since I was 4. And that was your nephew?"

"Yes but he never loses!"

"Well he lost today!" I say and a shining gold medal is placed on my neck.

"Hmmmmmm….maybe you are a Haninozuka…" He mumbles reminding me of the reason I was mad. I decided to let it go.

"Let's go find mom" I sigh and the blond dude smiles.

"Ready to forgive?" He asks and I frown. He nods in understanding.

"I'm sorry blond dude, but I'm not ready to forgive just yet" I say and he laughs. I am confused at first but then I realize that I just called him 'blond dude' out loud.

"It's ok and for the record my name is Minskuni….I guess you can call me Uncle Honey for now" he says between laughs.

"Ok Uncle Honey!" I say and he laughs again. What is it with grown-ups and laughing?

Rachel's POV

A short while after Rome stormed off, Rita did too. Since I had nothing to do, I also played being mad. I was pretty damn good at it too while a stomped my foot with every step I took.

I wandered around the campus looking for something to catch my eye. And finally something did.

DANCE FLOOR was written on a giant banner. I eyes targeted that area as I ran over to the sparkling floor.

My body caught up with the beat as I let it move in time to the music. It wasn't long before a crowd of people were clapping and cheering me on.

I really hammed it up for the audience until I realized that there was another group near the left who was cheering for someone else. I was a really competitive person so I danced my way in to the middle of the group to see who it was.

In the middle of that large group there stood a pair of redheads. One looked exactly like the other from their reddish brown hair to their sharp golden eyes. They looked like they were in their late 20s and just like me they danced in perfect usion to the song.

There was no way I could compete with this alone. I needed help and then I saw it.

Rita was among the crowd laughing at some kid's screw-ups. I taped on her shoulder and she looked surprised to see me. I pointed to the crowd and she instantly understood that I had declared war. She fallowed me to the center and I started dancing. Rita mimicked my every move and soon we looked like split mirror images of each other.

The redheads noticed us and figured we had a challenge to give them so they smirked identical smirks which we returned in perfect usion.

"Think-"

"You-"

"Can-"

"beat-"

"Us?" They finally spoke picking up where the other left of while continued their dancing.

"We-"

"Know-"

"We-"

"Can" We copied their pick up trick and flashed our own smirks. This must have irked them because they started dancing with all they had.

Rita and I struggled to keep up. The redheads must have noticed our dis-pleasure so they smiled a little too sweet smile.

"What-"

"Can-"

"A-"

"Couple-"

"Of-"

"Amateur-"

"Twins-"

"Do?" They talked again and my anger flashed. I had to think fast and Rita read my mind.

"We-"

"Are-"

"Not-"

"Twins!" We said and the redheads raised their eyebrows. Ha! We got them. We kept dancing as we made our reply.

"We-"I started.

"Are-"Rita continued.

"Triplets" a third voice finished and we looked up to see a smirking Rome that took her place in the middle.

We started a routine that we have been practicing since the day we were born. The three of us stayed in perfect usion. With every move we took a step forward until finally we ran the twins off the dance floor.

Claps and cheers erupted from the audience and we turned to look at twins. They didn't loom angry at all. Instead they were smiling a normal smile as they walked up to us or should I say me because Rome and Rita where nowhere to be seen.

"You did a very good job" the one on the left said with a smile.

"I agree but what made you dance like that?" The one on the right nodded as they both extended their hands and I shook them a little confused.

"You seamed angry" He reply and I told them my story. By the time I was done they looked sympatric towards me and I decided to play a little drama and show them the list of possible fathers mom gave me to see if they knew any of them.

Their golden eyes quickly scanned over the list and widen at what they saw.

"Who is your mother?" they asked.

"Haruhi Foujioka" I replied and they looked like they were about to have a heart attack.

"Our toy….." they whispered in usion and I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when was my mom a toy and how is she _your _toy?"

"I'm Hikaru Hittchiin" the one on the left said.

"And I'm Karou Hittchiin" the one on the right said and I nearly choked.

"What?"

**Well that's it for the 3****rd**** chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget about my little contest! **

**Dragon Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/**

**Hello everyone I am back from my long vacation and I apologize for not updating anything in a while. Yheh that was my bad so to make up for it here is a chapter of…what is the name of this story? **

**I also want to say that I am getting a bit tired of this story and I might shut it down but I can't find the nerve to do that since this my most popular story yet. So I wanted to restate that I need help on this and anyone wanting to collaborate with me should let me know.**

**Any ways please enjoy.**

**I do not own OHSHC**

"You herd us" they said in usion and I gulped.

"So there is a chance that one of you might be our father?" Rachel's eye twitched and the twins nodded.

"You can call us Daddy Hika and Daddy Kao for now"

I fainted.

Rita's POV

After Rome left, I decided that I should leave too. After throwing a small tantrum, I stormed off in search of my other sisters.

I found Rachel on the dance floor (Duh) and after a heated competition between her and some other dudes I slipped away.

I continued to this about what happed today.

_Was I really mad at mom? Should I be mad at mom? Why did mom not tell us? Would it have been better if mom had told us? Am I over using the word 'mom'? _

My thinking was interrupted by my face hitting trunk of a tree. Leave it to me to be the clumsy triplet. I shook my head and rolled around in the grass for a while, looking for my contacts.

A little while later, I gave up and pulled out a pair of thin, sliver glasses from my pocket. The lens gleamed in the sun and I smiled thinking about the day I got them.

_**Flashback**_

"_So witch pair of glasses do you want, Rita?" Mom asked me as I looked around. After trying on about a dozen of glasses, I sulk down in to a chair. _

"_I can't find anything that suites me!" I mumble and mom shakes her head. _

"_You are just picky I wonder if you got that from your dad…." Mom whispers and I raise my eyebrow._

"_My Dad?" I finally ask and she suddenly started talking about the weather. While mom is blabbing off, a sharp gleam catches my eyes. _

_I walk over to it to find a pair of small, thin, cold, and almost square shaped glasses. _

_Interested, I try them on and look at myself in the mirror. It seems so normal; it looks like I was made to wear these. I turn around and mom stops talking after one look at me._

"_Rita…." She gasps._

"_What?"_

"_You look just like….." She trials off and I get annoyed._

"_Like who?"_

"…_..Never mind….do you want those?" She asks and I nod._

"_Who do I look like?" I whisper to myself._

_**End of Flashback**_

Once again my thoughts were interrupted. But this time t was a voice.

"As you can see, this program is 100 percent compatible with any software and MyMedi is available to you at 4,777,390,000 yen!" I hear as I climb up the tree to get a better look. I see that the voice came from a short caramel skinned man in a blue suite.

"Are you sure it will work?" A second man with raven black hair and thin glasses asked uncertain.

I think about what he said and realized that MyMedi was a hospital computer program. I had come across it many times while surfing the web, but something was wrong here. MyMedi was a downloadable program and this guy was holding out a floppy disk. On top of that the logo on the disk and the real logo were different. This guy was faking the program and cheating the black haired dude out of a lot of money.

"So do you take the deal?" the first man asked the other was about to reply when I butted in.

"NO HE DOES NOT!" I yell but also falling out of the tree at the same time.

"Owwww…" I mumble and stumble out with leaves in my hair.

"Pardon me but who are you?" The raven haired man asks and I glare at the other guy.

"His worst nightmare!" I point at him and pull out a mini laptop from my pocket. I had designed it myself.

After snatching the disk form him, I put in my laptop.

"Who uses floppy disks anymore?" I mumble while pulling up the program.

"See! This version is riddled with viruses and…." I trail off when my laptop starts to smoke.

"That's not supposed to happen" I whisper and suddenly throw my laptop on the floor and a step back right before a small explosion.

The raven haired man started to glare at the caramel skinned man and soon a dark aura surrounds him.

"Is this a fake?" He asks in a voice so icy it could scare even Rome. The caramel skinned man stares to shrink in fear.

"Yes- no…..I mean…..please don't kill me!" he shouts before running for his life.

The dark aura disappears and the man turns around to face me.

"Uh…hi?" I mutter and the corners of his lips twitch up in to a smile.

"Why, hello there…..I suppose I owe you a new laptop" he says and I glance at my old laptop. I shake my head.

"No thank you, I would rather build a new one" I reply.

"You are pretty smart for your age"

"My mom went here as a scholarship student and I got my brains from her" I reply and he frowns.

"A scholarship student?"

"Yheh, she said she was part of some host club and my dad went here too but she won't tell me who he is"

"Oh really? Care to explain?" he raises his eyebrow and I spill my story. By the time I'm done he still has questions.

"Who are the possible fathers?" he asks and I throw him the list that Mom gave me. He scans it over and nods to himself. He looks slightly surprised but keeps his cool expression.

"Haruhi…." He whispers and now it's my turn to look surprised.

"You know my mom?" I ask and he nods.

"I am Kyoya Otori" He finally replies.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget read and review.**

**Dragon Out**


End file.
